


acampada para principiantes

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi, Oops, qué cojones es esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Leon le dijeron que eso de irse de campamento era algo divertido. Él tiene sus dudas, la verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	acampada para principiantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> esto fue escrito para el amigo invisible de la marca de nimueh @ lj. que dios me perdone. (y sara también omg)

 

 

Leon ahora mismo sabe tres cosas: uno, Percival está cargando con un Gwaine inconsciente. Dos, su móvil no tiene cobertura. Tres, Merlin y Arthur follan con regularidad.

Su madre siempre le ha dicho que es un muchacho paciente, pero Leon se lo está cuestionando.

 

 

*

 

 

Se apunta al campamento porque todos lo hacen y porque _cómo te vas a quedar solo en Camelot, tío_. Así que se apunta, hace un macuto, le pide a Elyan sentarse a su lado en el autobús y acaba en mitad del bosque con una panda de adolescentes hormonados y monitores que pasan del tema. No es muy diferente de su día a día, sólo que en vez de una cama normal, duerme en un saco dentro de una tienda.

Gwaine no deja de quejarse sobre los mosquitos y Arthur no deja de quejarse sobre Gwaine, así que pronto empiezan a rodar por el suelo hasta que Elyan y Percival deciden que ya está bien de chorradas. Leon lo agradece porque está ocupado montando la tienda de Merlin con la supuesta ayuda de un Lancelot que no deja de hablar de Gwen.

Un día normal.

 

 

*

 

 

Una de las monitoras se llama Morgana y Leon apuesta a que es sólo uno o dos años mayor. Siempre les dedica una mirada de hastío cuando los ve insultándose y rodando por el suelo, como esa expresión que tienen algunas personas cuando están suprimiendo la violencia. Leon la comprende, él mismo utiliza el gesto con regularidad.

—¿Por qué no podéis ser normales? —le pregunta Morgana un día.

Leon levanta la mirada de la fogata que está intentando encender y se encoge de hombros.

—Llevo siete años intentando averiguarlo.

 

 

*

 

 

Los campamentos no están nada mal para hacer amigos y realizar actividades deportivas. El problema es que ellos tienen diecisiete años, están en la edad del pavo, a veces fuman porros y muestran poco respeto por la autoridad.

Leon siente lástima por el resto de los niños.

También siente lástima por los padres de Gwaine cuando ve a su amigo orgullosamente salir del lago en pelotas porque _te juro que Elyan y Merlin me quitaron el bañador, los muy hijos de puta_.

Leon se entera más tarde de que es cierto.

 

 

*

 

 

Quizá lo peor de todo son las duchas. Arthur canta fatal, berreando canciones a todo pulmón, mientras que Percival y Lancelot le hacen los coros por joder. Leon está esperando el día en que Arthur se dé cuenta de que se están burlando de él. Todos se ríen, pero es Merlin el que se lleva el azote con una toalla cuando Arthur termina de vestirse.

Leon ve estas cosas y no dice nada porque, ¿quién es él para juzgar? Además, sus teorías siguen siendo infundadas y no va a decirlas en voz alta en ningún momento, gracias.

 

 

*

 

 

—Lo del strip-volley es nuevo —dice una voz a su lado.

Leon se protege los ojos con una mano a modo de visera al mirar hacia arriba. Morgana tiene una ceja levantada y hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde aquellos que se hacen llamar sus amigos acaban de organizar un torneo de voleibol con resto del campamento. El equipo perdedor tiene que acatar las órdenes de los ganadores durante un día, además de dar una vuelta desnudos alrededor de la cancha improvisada al terminar el partido.

—Tienen una obsesión insana con ver tíos en pelotas —contesta Leon con una mueca.

Morgana se sienta a su lado y se acomoda, sin ocultar una sonrisa malvada.

—Kinsey tendría mucho que decir al respecto.

Leon asiente.

 

 

*

 

 

El problema de los campamentos es la falta absoluta de intimidad. Y por intimidad, Leon se refiere a un momento para hacerse una paja. Es algo necesario en cualquier chaval y mucho más en alguien que tiene que aguantar tanto nivel de estrés inducido por tontería ajena. Así que sí, Leon se masturba con regularidad, en la cama y con lubricante.

El problema es que no está en casa, sino en mitad del bosque, no tiene habitación propia y los retrasados de sus amigos comienzan a burlarse si te pasas mucho tiempo en el lavabo.

Las opciones son entonces escabullirse e ir a la tienda (no recomendado después de la que lió Gwaine), escabullirse e irse al bosque (menos recomendado porque hay animales salvajes) o escabullirse y esconderse detrás de la antigua cabaña de monitores que nadie utiliza.

Leon elige la última opción y se escaquea de la barbacoa bajo una ceja alzada de Morgana. Rebusca entre sus fantasías mentales para crear un poco de expectación y se muerde los labios para ignorar el calor de su entrepierna. Sin embargo, para cuando llega a su destino, se da cuenta de que el lugar está ocupado. Porque eso son Arthur y Merlin contra la pared de la cabaña. Esa es la lengua de Merlin entrando en la boca de Arthur, y esos son los dedos de Arthur en el cabello de Merlin, y esa es la mano de Merlin en...

Arthur gime, Merlin lo imita y Leon parpadea. Con la mente en blanco, pivota sobre su pie izquierdo y vuelve por donde ha venido, su libido bien muerta dentro del estómago.

Lo mismo se vuelve a la barbacoa a comer más carne y se deja la paja para luego.

 

 

*

 

 

No es una gran revelación. Leon lo intuía desde hace tiempo. Lo que pasa es que ahora mira con detenimiento (y algo de preocupación) cada gesto y mirada. Se pregunta desde cuándo Arthur y Merlin están enrollados y su mente le dedica un hastiado _desde siempre, subnormal_.

—¿Eh, estás bien? —le pregunta Lancelot.

Leon se contiene de decirle _¿sabías que Arthur y Merlin se hacen pajas mutuamente?_ y opta por encogerse de hombros.

—Un poco de morriña, nada más —sonríe.

Lancelot le da una palmada en la espalda y se va a lanzarse sobre la torre humana que Gwaine, Percival y Elyan están intentando construir. Leon los mira un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cafetería. Morgana está en el porche de madera leyendo un libro. Lo ve venir y frunce el ceño.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Leon se deja caer a su lado y suspira.

—Déjame estar aquí un momento, que se me ha olvidado lo que es ser heterosexual.

Morgana le dedica una mirada ilegible, pero no dice nada y vuelve a su libro.

 

 

*

 

 

Se les empercha un chico más joven durante los últimos días. Se llama Mordred y con quince años tiene el humor de un demonio. A Merlin no parece caerle muy bien porque vive haciendo reír a Arthur, y Leon de repente siente que está en una telenovela de sobremesa.

—Deberíamos hacerle al crío un ritual de iniciación —se frota las manos Gwaine.

Percival deja a un lado el cómic que está leyendo y niega con la cabeza.

—No, que tus ideas acaban mal —se queja—. Como aquella vez en la cafetería del insti y tus ganas de robar comida.

Gwaine tiene la decencia de indignarse y comienza una de sus ruidosas discusiones con Percival que consisten en gritarle chorradas a Percival hasta que éste se ríe a carcajadas y lo tira al suelo. Leon los mira de reojo hasta que a su lado, Elyan se despereza de su siesta.

—Pero sería gracioso, ¿no creéis?

Así es como comienza la Operación Crío.

Leon sabe que va a salir mal.

 

 

*

 

 

La prueba no es nada complicada. Es cruel y maquiavélica (curiosamente, por culpa de Merlin), pero no complicada. Mordred tiene que entrar en el bosque armado sólo con una linterna y un boli, llegar a la antigua casa de pastoreo derruida y marcar su nombre en la pared. Claro está que tiene que hacerlo en mitad de la noche y sin que los monitores lo sepan.

La parte cruel (y que nadie le ha dicho a Mordred) es que ellos también se van a adentrar en el bosque y van a intentar acojonarlo para que no llegue nunca. Leon no es una mala persona, pero en teoría, le parece algo divertido.

El problema es que todo sale de culo.

 

 

*

 

 

Nadie sabe cómo Lancelot se ha hecho con una máscara de Jason de “Viernes 13”, pero se la pone en el momento en el que Mordred entra en el bosque.

—A vuestros puestos —susurra Elyan.

Todos se dividen en grupos, aguantándose la risa. Leon y Gwaine pronto quedan solos en mitad de árboles, utilizando la linterna lo menos posible para no ser descubiertos. Llevan quince minutos dando vueltas en la oscuridad cuando Gwaine rechista.

—¿Dónde coño estamos?

Eso detiene a Leon en seco.

—¿Cómo que _dónde estamos_? —susurra—. ¡Pero si te estoy siguiendo a ti!

Leon no necesita la linterna para saber que Gwaine le está dedicando una mirada de espanto. Se miran en la oscuridad un buen rato hasta que se oye un “mierda”.

 

 

*

 

 

—No.

Gwaine lo ignora.

—Vamos, hombre, que estamos perdidos.

Leon se pasa una mano por el pelo y ve cómo Gwaine empieza a trepar por el árbol en mitad de la oscuridad. Ninguno tiene cobertura y, según la lógica errónea de Gwaine, treparse a un árbol es la única solución. Leon discrepa fervientemente, pero a Leon nadie le hace caso nunca.

Se oye entonces un susurro de arbustos y Percival y Elyan salen de entre los árboles.

—¿Qué hacéis?

Gwaine se queda a medio camino de la copa del árbol.

—Estábamos perdidos —dice.

Los cuatro se miran.

—¿Y vosotros?

Elyan clava los ojos en sus pies.

—Nos encontramos con un animal —sonríe Percival— y Elyan se acojonó.

Gwaine estalla en carcajadas y Elyan le arrea un puñetazo a Percival en el hombro. Leon aprovecha el momento para decirle a Gwaine que se baje del puto árbol.

—Sí, sí, ya voy.

Gwaine está a medio bajar cuando se oye un grito a la distancia. Todos se miran y ahogan las carcajadas. Mordred. Lo más probable es que se haya topado con Arthur, Merlin o Lancelot. Gwaine abre la boca para soltar un chiste cuando la rama bajo sus pies cede y cae de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Hostia, joder! —chilla Leon, con Percival y Leon como coros.

Dan un paso hacia Gwaine, pero éste se incorpora con un “estoy bien, leche”. El problema es que en ese momento Mordred sale gritando de entre los árboles, seguido de un Lancelot con la máscara puesta, y le da una patada en la cara a Gwaine.

Leon no se lo puede creer.

 

 

*

 

 

Después de calmar a Mordred (no, no es un psicópata; no, no te va a matar; ¿ves? es Lancelot), el grupo rodea a Gwaine, que está inconsciente en el suelo.

—Dios, lo siento —murmura Mordred.

Ninguno se lo toma muy a pecho, la verdad. Les han pasado cosas peores en la vida y ya bastante va a tener Mordred cuando Gwaine se despierte y actúe como la reina del drama que puede llegar a ser a veces. Con un suspiro, Percival se carga a Gwaine al hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas y le da un azote en el culo.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Regresan al linde del bosque en silencio, arrastrando los pies y con algo de sueño.

Entonces, Mordred se detiene en seco.

—¿Y Arthur y Merlin? —pregunta.

Leon se muerde la lengua para no contestar un _haciéndose pajas_ , pero no hace falta porque lo próximo que sabe es que Percival, Elyan y Lancelot contestan al unísono con un:

—Follando.

Leon los mira a todos, algo asombrado, y repara en la inexpresividad de sus caras. Lancelot se encoge de hombros.

—No son precisamente sutiles.

Leon lo piensa un segundo, decide que tiene razón y siguen andando, sin prestar atención a las risas ahogadas de Mordred.

 

 

*

 

 

Los monitores se enteran y deciden que se merecen un buen sermón sobre la responsabilidad. El problema es que envían a Morgana y la muchacha les dedica una mirada despreocupada.

—Me veo obligada a deciros que sois una panda de monos con problemas de control y que si se os ocurre pisar este campamento de nuevo, tenemos autoridad de disparar a vuestros cojones. —Hace una pausa y sonríe—. No os vamos a mandar a casa porque queda un día, pero que no se apunte nadie relacionado con vosotros a este programa juvenil nunca más.

Se detiene en Leon y le dedica una mirada de “no me lo esperaba de ti” que es más entretenida que enfadada.

—Bla bla bla, irresponsables, bla bla bla —añade—. La próxima que no os pillen, chavales.

Entonces se detiene en Arthur y Merlin, que regresaron a las tantas de la madrugada para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie.

—Eh, tienes un chupetón en el cuello —sonríe con malicia.

Se va con la barbilla en lo alto y con las carcajadas de Percival y Lancelot como melodía. Leon mira a sus amigos burlarse de la pareja (pero sobre todo de Arthur porque es _Arthur_ ) y decide que esto del campamento no ha sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Termina poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la antigua cabaña de los monitores.

Tiene una cita con su entrepierna, muchas gracias.

 

 


End file.
